Reconstruyendo el Futuro
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura y Gaara han regresado 20 años en el pasado y decididos a no volver a pasar por el infierno que es su realidad piensan en cambiarlo todo. (NaruHina y SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

—recupérate niñato no quiero morir aun asi que te daré un poco de mi energía—decía un zorro con nueve colas

—Gracias Kyubi te debo otra—le respondió con un pensamiento un rubio de ojos azules y su banda ninja de Konoha—Parece que estoy en el hospital pero no recuerdo haber llegado

—obviamente te desmayaste idiota—le menciono el Zorro

—este es el hospital de Konoha pero algo no concuerda—

—Asi es Konoha fue destruida—de repente tocan la puerta y aparecen varios ambu.

—Por favor haga el favor de acompañarnos—

—de acuerdo—respondió inseguro

—MALDITO FUGAKO ME LAS PAGARAS DATTEBANE!-gritaba histérica una peli roja de ojos violetas persiguiendo a un castaño y una aura de muerte la rodeaba.

—Decime como la aguantan—pregunto un castaño de ojos blancos

-Bueno cuando no te llevas mal con ella es la mejor persona del mundo—respondieron una peli negra de ojos negros y una peli azul de ojos blancos de con toques violetas.

—Minato que le viste?—

—Su gran corazón—respondió en mencionado con una gran sonrisa de enamorado—Algún día lo comprenderás Hiashi ahora corre por que Kushina ya dejo a Fugaku en coma y viene por vos.

—Kushina no nos dejes sin novio—gritaron estas

—Eso les pasa Mikoto y Hana por tener novios amargados que me sacan de quicio Dattebane! Pudieron escoger a Hizashi y a Sakumo.

—Que pasa la aldea está construida aun mejor de lo que recordaba no pude durar años en coma se me notaria y además creo que estos no me conocen serán impostores?—pensó cierto rubio y le abrieron el despacho del hokage y ahí sentado se encontraba Sarutobi Hiruzen tercer hokage y a su izquierda estaban Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji y Sakura rodeados de varios ANBU.

—Sálganse gracias—Ordeno el tercero y los 10 ANBUS salieron de la oficina

La mente de Naruto no razonaba aquello como es que el tercero estaba vivo y Konoha casi perfecta ¿Seria otra ilusión de Tobi?. Miro a sus amigos esperando que le dieran una respuesta

—No-nosotros es-estamos tan confundidos como vos—Le respondió Hinata como leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Explíquense—Exigió el tercero—Quienes son y de donde son realmente.

—Si pero primero que año es este—pregunto la Sakura

—1997—

—Eso pensé, digamos completamente la verdad, todos nosotros venimos de —miro al tercero que ahora no estaba tan cañudo—Mi nombre es años en el futuroハルノサクラ (Haruno Sakura) soy de la aldea oculta de Konoha medic-nin de alto nivel alumna de ゴダイメホカゲ (godaime hokage)y tengo 17 años.

—Mi nombre es サバクノガアラ (Sabaku no Gaara) soy de la aldea oculta de Suna quinto カゼカゲ (Kazegage)y tengo igualmente 17 años-

—Soy ウチハサウケ (Uchiha Sasuke) último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha y tengo 17 años—

—Me llamo 日向 ヒナタ (Hyuga Hinata)soy de Konoha soy Kunoichi de esta aldea y líder del Clan Hyuga e igualmente tengo 17 años.

—Soy日向 ネジ (Hyuga Neji) guardián de Hinata shinobi de 18 años de Konoha y nacido en esta misma aldea

—Soy ナルト (Naruto)—todos se extrañaron de que no digiera su apellido pero callaron—shinobi de Konoha futuro ロクダイメホカゲ (Rokudaime Hokage) soy de aquí y al igual que todos tengo 17 años y servimos fielmente a nuestras aldeas.

—y venimos de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi 20 años en el futuro—explico Sakura

¿Cuarta guerra? no íbamos ni en la tercera gracias a Dios ¿Rokudaime? Apenas vamos en el Sandaime

—¿Venin del futuro? eso es imposible ¿Cómo lo hicieron?—pregunto el actual Hokage una vez que despejo un poco su mente

—La verdad ni nosotros lo sabemos cuándo logramos derrotar al responsable despertamos acá—explico Gaara—Y Naruto era el más grave Junto a Hinata y Sasuke—Sandaime miro a los 3 y efectivamente tenían mucha parte de sus cuerpos vendados y la oji blanca tenía que apoyarse en unas muletas y por lo dicho y visto recién eran tratados.

—Suéltenme o me las pagaran DATTEBANE!—

—Se los dijimos suéltenla si no quieren despertar respirando por un tubo mañana—Dijo otro castaño igual a Hiashi

—¡NO!—Gritaron ambos castaños—llevaremos a este animal con el Hokage para que la arreste y luego iremos con Lady Tsunade para que arregle los huesos que la salvaje de tu novia nos movió de lugar—

—Eso ya seria pasarse—dijeron Minato, Mikoto y Hana con una gota en la nuca pues eso ya era una rutina.

—Hokage-sama podemos pasar—Su respuesta tardo pero este les dijo que si a través de la puerta.

—Hana en qué momento hiciste un bushin?—Pregunto la pelirroja a través de la mordaza que le pusieron hace unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

—En ninguno—respondió viendo a la otra peli azul sentada en medio de Gaara y Naruto y este último la miraba de reojo cuidando que no se cayera

—Mikoto tenes un hermano gemelo super guapo y no nos dijiste—Dijo Hizashi

—Oigan ustedes chicos de pacotilla por que tienen amarrada y amordazada a mi ma….—callo de repente—maravilla recién encontrada Dattebayo! Es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto suéltenla o se la verán conmigo Dattebayo!—estos obedecieron de inmediato no sabían porque pero ese chico que parecía más amistoso que Minato en ese instante les dio más miedo que Kushina podrían jurar que le salió la misma aura roja y sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un segundo.

Todos estaban confundidos por la actitud que tomo con la pelirroja a excepción de Minato y Hinata. Hinata en un instante se dio cuenta de que era su madre ya que el mismo le dijo quienes eran sus padres como lucían y como se llamaban durante un pequeño encuentro durante la guerra y que el necesitaba apoyo además que en el último instante contra Sasuke cuando iba a ser derrotado un chakra misterioso lo envolvió y con su línea sucesora observo que se trataba de ellos.

Minato por otro lado no estaba confundido, no nada de eso estaba celoso no había otro sentimiento en su mente como se atrevía a hacer eso con su Kushina y no solo eso la abraza muy acaramelado. —Mira chico tal vez seas nuevo acá pero todos a 1,000 km de distancia saben que ella es mi chica y no te conviene una pelea con ´´El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha´´-

—Adelante quiero verlo—pero recibió un fuerte golpe que le atoro la mitad de su cuerpo en ese piso y la otra mitad sobre salía del techo debajo

—Baka queres callarte de una vez!—los recién entrados se impactaron demasiado ya que creían que la única con esa fuerza y carácter era la legendaria sannin Lady Tsunade.

—Anciano por favor ayúdame—suplicaba el rubio pero recibió otro golpe que lo enviaría hasta el último piso y rompería 2 m de piso.

—Sakura-san para!—Hinata se levanto con demasiada fuerza pero su pierna quebrada lo impidió y estaba a punto de caerse pero su caída fue impedido por 4 personas

—Hinata-sama—dijeron ambos miembros de la rama secundaria

—Hinata!—casi gritaron ambos novios Hyuga sorprendiéndose de saber su nombre y la preocupación que les dio.

—Uchiha-san Gaara-sama por favor uno de los 2 ayude a Naruto-kun

—Nunca cambias verdad?—dijeron ambos casi riéndose de hacerla sonrojar—y que respondió a tu confesión?—preguntaron lo más serio que pudieron y esta miro a otro lado más roja que el propio color y se desmayo y estos dos se reían a carcajadas por su acción y Gaara llevo parte de su arena para llevar a Naruto hasta su piso por el hueco que dejo.

—Los deje pasar por una razón—soltó Sandaime para detener el relajo que se formaba—estos chicos se quedaran es sus casas debido que son sus familiares a excepción del rubio se desconoce su familia ellos vienen del futuro como llegaron no tengo idea y ellos tampoco Sasuke—el mencionado se puso de pie—Te quedaras en la casa de Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura –ella también se paro-quisiera que te quedaras con Tsunade yo le aviso en un momento, Gaara vos te quedaras conmigo—este asintió, Naruto se quedara en el departamento de Kushina y Neji y Hinata se quedaran en la mansión Hyuga.

—¿¡QUE!? ¡NI LOCO ESTE SE QUEDA EN CASA DE MI CHICA!—grito Minato

—hmp—fue el monosílabo de Fugaku pero dejaba ver su molestia

—ya basta es una orden!—y estos se fueron resignados

Fuera de la torre Naruto le arrebato a Hinata de los brazos de Hiashi

—Que crees que haces?—

—yo me la llevo—

—Me la encargaron a mí y soy el líder del clan Hyuga—

—No es cierto dattebayo! Ella es la líder!Y no me molestaría patearle el trasero—

—quieres probar—

—que quiere que escriban en su lapida?—

—Te crees muy fuerte no? Ni que fueras el hokage —

—no me creo lo soy!, yo soy el shinobi más poderoso y también soy Rokudaime Hokage—a excepción de Hiashi que estaba muy concentrado en la pelea se sorprendieron ya que él era muy joven para ser hokage

—Te reto a una pelea a las 3 del día de mañana—

—hecho— y empieza a hablar de lo más normal con Kushina

—Basta que sea un doble duelo—

—mejor a un 2x1—

—ya dámela Naruto—y Neji se la quito iba a reclamar pero esta empezó a recuperar el conocimiento

* * *

Este será un fic corto como sin memoria que no pasa de 15 o 16 capitulos

Déjenme un review para saber si les gusto esta idea.


	2. Chapter 2

En la casa Hyuga (debo aclarar que son las 6 pm)

—Ya Hana deja de buscar tanta ropa dale lo que sea—

—no! Ella es una Hyuga y la trataremos como tal además la pobre tiene el busto muy grande—entonces se mira su propio busto

—Hana no hagas eso!—dijeron ambos hermanos sonrojados por su actitud

Esta asintió y fue al cuarto de Hinata (que curiosamente en ese tiempo es el de su mama y en su tiempo el de ella)

—No es cierto dattebayo!Ella es la líder!y no me importaría patearle el trasero—

—por que ese chico no quería que viniera si ella es la líder y viene de 20 años en el futuro debe ser mi hija pero porque es tan insegura y tene baja el autoestima y que tene con ese chico rubio estoy segura de que era por mi o Hiashi. —no pudo pensar más por que Hinata le hizo una seña de que le ayudara a salir del agua esta se envolvió en una toalla y pudo apreciar una cicatriz en su pecho izquierdo muy cerca del corazón -¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida Hinata?—pudo ver como se sonrojo más que acaso esta niña se robo todo el rojo del mundo?

—Yo-yo me la hice protegiendo a alguien especial sacrificando mi propia vida por la de el—chan chin no necesito ser un genio para darse cuenta de que hablaba del rubio

—Tranquilo Minato no seas celoso sabes que te quiero a vos—le decía una pelirroja –

—No te quiere te ama!Dattebayo!—grito el rubio desde la sala y la pelirroja se sonrojo

—Queres callarte Dattebane!

—Solo porque no quiero morir Dattebayo!—

Vaya asi que ahora decís dattebayo en lugar de Dattebane—dijo entrando una rubia de ojos color miel

—No soy yo Dattebane es un visitante mío—

—A ustedes también les dieron a chicos del futuro venia a invitarlos a comer ramen pero veo que tienen compañía—entonces Naruto apareció alado de Kushina con ojos de perrito

—RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!—grito Naruto

—Te gusta el ramen?—Preguntaron los rubios ahí presentes

—como no gustarme si es la mejor comida del mundo Dattebayo!—

—Verdad que si Dattebane—

—Minato ya te dejaron sin novia—Volteo a verlo pero ya no estaba—Minato?—entonces lo vio en un rincón sentado con aura de depresión

—Tsunade-obachan que tiene Minato?—

—¿¡Como me llamaste mocoso insolente!?—vio que este solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe—_Me conoce en futuro? Está acostumbrado a esto?—_y detuvo el golpe

—Y ahora porque no me golpeo? Se sentí bien obachan tene fiebre le duele algo?—

—cállate antes de que te rompa cada uno de tus huesos lentamente—

—¡No!—grito alarmada Kushina abrazándolo entonces vio que sus caras eran muy similares si le sumaba los Dattebayo y la obsesión al ramen y además comparaba su pelo y ojos con los de él eran iguales y por fin lo entendió ese niño era la mezcla de él y Kushina entonces todo este tiempo estuvo celoso de ¿Su hijo?

—Yo invito el ramen—

Si!—gritaron ambos con cara de niños

—Minato quedaras en banca rota—

—No importa—respondió con una sonrisa—Tsunade-sama podría mejorar un poco las heridas de Naruto por favor

Asi que Neji como es el futuro?—Preguntaron los gemelos Hyuga

—Terrible es el peor infierno que puedan imaginar quieren saber mas?—estos negaron con la cabeza

—Hinata ya esta dormida—Dijo Hana saliendo de la habitación mas feliz de lo que uno pudo jurar haberla visto a o que Neji solo pudo pensar a lo sabe con una sonrisa.

—papa quien es él?-Pregunto un niño de 2 años ojos negros al igual que su pelo—Es un invitado Itachi asi que se bueno

—Hai—respondió el pequeño

—lo siento hokage-sama pero no puedo decirle más sin la autorización de mis compañeros

—De acuerdo entiendo—respondió el hokage de esa época

Al día siguiente estaban todos los del grupo además de los tres legendarios sannin, nuestros favoritos del futuro ya habían sido curados por Sakura asi que todos estaban en prefectas condiciones para pelear.

* * *

Este será un fic corto como sin memoria.

Déjenme un review para saber su opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

—A quien le pateo el trasero primero?—preguntó Naruto en posición de batalla.

—Hmp que arrogante—dijo Hiashi. —pelea primero con Minato yo quiero probar lo buena que es Hinata debo saber que logra la generación futura.

—por mí no hay problema—dijo Minato—listo Naruto?

—YO SIEMPRE ESTOY LISTO DATTEBAYO!—grito Naruto y Minato le lanzo unos kunai esquivados por él.

Ahí recalco muy bien su titulo de rayo amarillo se movía a una velocidad insuperable. Hiashi y Fugaku lo veían como un idiota presumido y gritón pero los demás sabían que se estaba conteniendo.

—Vamos Naruto! Porque te contenes?—le pregunto en la copa de un árbol el próximo Hokage

—No creo que mostrar mis habilidades sea lo más adecuado—respondió el Rokudaime hokage.

—Tranquilo hazlo lo mejor que puedas—se apareció detrás de él y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible—hijo—a lo cual él se sorprendió y sonrió.

—De acuerdo Dattebayo! Prepárense para abrir sus bocas hasta el piso— dicho esto brinco en dirección opuesta y le lazo un kunai explosivo el cual Minato esquivo pero creo mucho humo asi que los que podían activaban sus kekke genkai y los otros hacían su mejor esfuerzo para poder ver. Cuando el humo se disperso, en el aire había 3 Narutos formando una esfera celeste en la mano derecha de uno.

—¡EL RASENGAN!—gritaron sorprendidos las personas de ese tiempo. Mientras Minato al ver esto activo su técnica también creando una explosión que no paso desapercibida por Sarutobi el cual pensó que era otro entrenamiento de Minato

—¿Quién te la ha enseñado?—preguntó Minato

—Mi ero-sennin el sabio Sapo Jirayja!—gritó Naruto—pero esta si la cree yo ¡Kage bushin no jutsu!—aparecen dos clones y crean un rasengan mas grande con forma de shuriken

—E-el rasenshuriken!—alzo la voz Hinata sorprendiendo a todos

—¿El qué?—preguntaron todos incluidos los del futuro

—El rasenshuriken la técnica que uso varias veces contra Pain—explico Hinata y al terminar la técnica salió disparada y desaparecida a punto de tocar a Minato.

—Si la hubiera dejado seguir podría haberte matado sabias verdad?—le pregunto Naruto

—Si lo sé ni siquiera hubiera podido esquivarla—respondió Minato y Naruto le ofreció la mano este la acepto y chocaron sus puños.

—Veamos siguiente Hiashi Hyuga, tranquilo no usare ningún tipo de rasengan contra usted ya que usa solo el Juuken—Hiashi se acerco y se puso en posición de combate.

—empecemos esto muchacho—Naruto se puso en posición de combate y Hiashi le golpeo en el corazón y este explotó—un clon—pensó entonces volteo y en la copa de una árbol vio al verdadero Naruto sentado con los ojos cerrados las piernas cruzadas y las mano en su pecho cuando intento alcanzarlo varios clones se pusieron en su camino una vez que deshizo de todos los clones y se disponía a atacar al real a este le salió una gabardina roja con llamas negras y sus ojos se rodearon de Naranja y cuando abrió sus ojos eran como los de un sapo.

—Ha logrado el modo sabio!—gritó Jirayja mas interesado en la pelea a excepción de Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara no sabían de que hablaba Jirayja.

Hiashi le lanzo diferentes ataques a Naruto mientras le esquivaba Hiashi se descuido el lado derecho y Naruto aprovecho y le metió un golpe estilo Juuken pero sin causar ese daño seguido saco 2 clones y le inmovilizaron Naruto concentro chakra de viento para golpearlo pero al igual antes de golpearlo se detuvo y lo soltó.

—Eso es por mi parte no se que le haga su hija—dijo Naruto miro a Hinata le sonrió y le guiñó causando un sonrojo.

— ¿Hija de que hablas?—pregunto Hiashi confundido.

—¿Podemos decir la verdad?—preguntó Naruto.

—eso cambiara el futuro ¿sabes?—pregunto Sakura.

—acaso queres que el futuro siga igual?—gruño Sasuke

—Tene razón es un infierno—razonaron los demás.

—Su Hija en el futuro es Hinata y su sobrino hijo de su gemelo es Neji—dijo Naruto

—Entonces quiero ver que tanto le he enseñado—dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa.

—Nada—susurraron nuestros personajes favoritos del futuro pero nadie los escucho.

—**おとうさん (otou-san)** me permitiría pelar con usted?—preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

—Claro Hinata o debería decir hija?—a Hinata le salió una lagrima de felicidad era la primera vez que la llamaba hija de esa manera, Naruto acababa de sentir lo mismo en la batalla contra su padre y Sasuke sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo se imaginaba que ella paso lo mismo con su padre que el.

—empecemos おとうさん—dijo ella y comenzó el combate.

* * *

Este será un fic corto como sin memoria.

Déjenme un review para saber su opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

—empecemos おとうさん—dijo ella y comenzó el combate.

Ambos se pusieron en su posición de batalla tradicional y al empezar a pelear en los primeros 4 golpes el se dio cuenta de que eso nunca lo enseñaría, es más estaba seguro de que esos ataques no existían.

—Hinata, esos golpes son tradicionales de la familia Hyuga?—preguntó Hiashi para deshacer sus duda.

—Eso importa?!—preguntó enfadado el rubio

—Claro—respondió

—No padre usted solo me entreno mis 4 primeros años—le sacó de sus duda la Hyuga del futuro

¡¿Cómo?!—el Hyuga líder de esa época se sorprendió a más no poder

—Usted Hiashi-sama se preocupó más por su hija menor y por mi—Dijo Neji

—Por lo cual Hinata tuvo que entrenar sola mientras usted la despreciaba, ella tuvo que aprender todo ya que usted la dejo a cargo de sus Sensei mientras ella y sus compañeros y yo la hacíamos más fuerte!—Le gritó con demasiada furia y los puños cerrados.

—Yo lo siento,—dijo arrodillándose—soy un mal padre

—Tranquilo Otou san, yo no le guardo rencor—le tranquilizó acariciándole la espalda—Pero yo creo que Naruto-kun si se lo guarda, y usted Fugaku-sama—se dirigió hacia el amablemente—no debería hacer lo mismo, Sasuke-san sufrió lo mismo que yo cuando usted lo hizo la sombra de Itachi-san

—Lo siento hijo—dijo Fugaku arrepentido abrazándolo y Hiashi abrazó a su hija.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya espectacular bravo—dijo un señor con la mitad de su cuerpo vendado y una cicatriz en su barbilla en roma de cruz aplaudiendo sarcásticamente—que buen espectáculo

Sasuke al verlo se le activo el Sharingan activo su Chidori y se fue a una velocidad impresionante hacia el Hinata que fue la única que pudo ver su ataque a tiempo y pudo alcanzarlo lo contrarresto con su puño suave y en eso Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura lo agarraron para que no intentara nada más, mientras Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato y Kushina no entendían nada y Danzo sonreía cínicamente.

—suéltenme déjenme acabar con este maldito traidor hijo de p**a—gritó Sasuke tratando de liberarse

—Sasuke esa no es la mejor solución—trato de remediar Sakura para calmarlo

—Vos no entendes Sakura por su culpa los padres de Naruto mi clan y los padres de Neji están muertos—hablo Sasuke preso de la furia mientras los que estaban ahí se quedaron en Shock.

Jiraya invocó 2 sapos para ayudar a sacar a Danzou pero este los desapareció, Tsunade intento dejar inconsciente al azabache pero este tenía mucha resistencia, Orochimaru intento sus serpientes pero este las acabo sin siquiera moverse varios ambu llegaron pero se quedaron estáticos al ver la escena.

Sasuke ya harto se puso en su fase máxima y a Neji le llegaron las heridas de la estaca que casi lo mataba debido al poder y que aun no estaba del todo recuperado. Sakura activo la técnica de Tsunade la de la regeneración, Naruto su modo biju del Kyubi y Hinata expulsó demasiado chakra misterioso verde amarillento, el resultado fue una explosión aun más fuerte que las de una guerra a lo cual Hiruzen y Gaara fueron al lugar rápidamente.

—Sasuke, No queremos hacerte daño cálmate—le dijo Naruto

—hahaha inténtenlo –respondió con arrogancia.

—Naruto, Hinata, tengo un plan—

—cual es Sakura-san—los 4 estaban tan centrados que no se dieron cuenta que Danzou y los ambu de habían escapado esta les susurra en el oído y Sasuke no lo logro leer con el sharingan.

—Malditos cobardes y vos Naruto el más cobarde de todos—Naruto se saldría del plan teniendo su propia distracción a que la hiciera Hinata, no le gustaba para nada la distracción que Sakura le dijo que hiciera.

—Por qué? Solo porque no quise unirme al club gay con vos—

—No soy Gay—

—Entonces por qué me besaste?—

—NO es cierto vos me besaste dobe—

—que no—

—que si—

—que no—

—que si—

—teme—

—dobe—

—teme—los ahí presentes incluidos Gaara y Hiruzen les salía una gota en la nuca ¿estaba en sus mayores estados para realizar una pelea infantil? Tampoco estaban locos para detenerlos, si ellos quieren los vencen con una mano

—dobe—Ahí Sasuke se dio cuenta del plan que tenían y atacó a Sakura y a Hinata pero Hinata esquivo e hizo la distracción de Sakura aunque se moriría de pena, le tomo desprevenido y le beso y Naruto presa del sentimiento de los celos (sin el saberlo, claro) le dio un rasengan.

—Te aprovechaste de que estoy loco por vos Hyuga Hinata ¿eh?—vio como se desmayaba—ahora te entiendo dobe—dijo cayendo desmayado también debido al rasengan.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto?—pregunto Fugaku enfadado

—Vaya hasta que decís más de 3 letras Dattebane!

—Cállate tomate!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—No lo mate Kushina-san, sino Sasuke-san no nacerá y luego Naruto-kun no tendrá a quien molestar—Dijo Hinata

—Pero que kawai!—la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre la peli azul menor frotando sus caras—Me encanta que seas la novia de mi hijo

—No somos novios—Dijeron ambos sonrojados mirando hacia otro lado y cuando sus miradas coincidieron se sonrojaron más y voltearon la cabeza.

—¿A no?—pregunto la pelirroja triste y ambos negaron la cabeza

—Pero si hacen re linda pareja—secundo Hana

* * *

Este será un fic corto como sin memoria.

Déjenme un review para saber su opinion.


End file.
